Recuerdame con el corazon
by Ap19
Summary: Momentos que llenaron sus vidas, un amor que inicio cuando eran unos pequeños y trascendió en sus vidas... Una traición que no lo es, acciones que desencadenan reacciones, "espero que el amor te haga recordar castaña mía" E*B
1. Chapter 1

**_Como Ya saben los personajes perteneces a nuestra Idola Stephenie Meyer y la historia bueno..._**

**_La Historia obviamente es mía e inspirada en la canción Mary`s Song de Taylor Swift y la Película Votos de Amor... _**

* * *

**_Recuerdame Con El __Corazón_**

_ Una Tarde de 1996..._

Un par de niños... una niña y un niño jugaban en el patio trasero de la casa de ella, bajo la atenta mirada de adoración de ambas madres. Observar al par de pequeños interactuando generaba una sensación de amor y de paz que hacia suspirar hasta el corazón mas frio.

Isabella Marie Swan una pequeña castaña de ojos profundos color chocolate y mejillas arreboladas y Edward Anthony Cullen un pequeño cobrizo con unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda de tez nívea y sonrisa adorable... Ella con 7 años el con 9 ambos compartían en su interior el lazo mas fuerte que existe en el mundo... _el amor_. Ambos jugaban en la casa del árbol que había sido construida por los padres de ambos y la ayuda del pequeño Edward quien no había permitido participar a Isabella pues para el, su deber era construir la casa para su amor.

-Yo Edward Anthony Cullen – dijo el lindo cobrizo haciendo una mueca al olvidar las palabras que seguían.

-Te acepto a ti – le susurro Isabella con una risita contenida. Edward sonrió y prosiguió con su parte.

-Te Acepto a ti Isabella para quererte, jugar, comer pastelitos, cuidarte todos los días de mi vida – termino Edward con una sonrisa de su blanca dentadura colocando en el dedo de Isabella un arito con forma de anillo hecha con un bote de refresco pero que para ellos tenia el significado correcto.

-Yo Isabella Marie Swan... Te acepto a ti para quererte, jugar, peinarte, ver películas, cuidarte todos los días de mi vida – finalizo la pequeña castaña sonriéndole a Edward y colocando el anillo en su dedo. Edward acerco su rostro a Isabella y dejo un dulce beso en su mejilla provocando un sonrojo en ambos. Desde que hace unos días habían estado presentes en la boda de unos amigos de sus padres Jacob y Leah decidieron que ellos también tendrían su boda... ¿un juego? ¿Una realidad?... lo cierto es que este momento que hoy compartían ambos pequeños seria uno de los eventos más significativos de toda su vida, salieron de la casita del árbol tomados de la mano dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban sus madres.

-Mira mami – dijo Edward a Esme su madre que lo observaba con seriedad fingida – Isabella es mi esposa, ahora será hmm Isabella Cullen -dijo el pequeño sonriendo. Isabella por su parte tenia sus mejillas rosadas por la declaración de su hermoso cobrizo, Esme y Renee, la madre de Isabella, se miraron y emitieron un sonido de adoración, sonriéndoles a sus hijos quienes marcharon a seguir con sus planes y juegos... mientras sus madres le comentaban a sus esposos y entre todos miraban con adoración a esos pequeños que destilaban amor en sus miradas, sus sonrisas... ellos solo cotilleaban sobre lo que podría ser un futuro sin saber cuan cierto podría ser...

Diferentes etapas llegaban a la vida de Edward e Isabella pero ambos fieles a sus palabras y sus sentimientos se mantenían juntos, juntos como amigos, como protectores el uno del otro, compañeros fieles de juegos, de aventuras... de vida.

Cuando ella tenia 12 y el tenia 14 descubrieron un lugar mágico, un lugar que sin duda alguna se convirtió en su lugar, un hermoso claro que daba paso entre los arboles a una cascada no muy grande que formaba un pequeño lago de aguas transparentes todo esto enmarcado por hermosos arbustos y flores de diferentes tipos y colores creando el mas hermoso de los cuadros paisajistas antes vistos, ambos construyeron un columpio anidado a un arbusto de donde se lanzaban hacia el lago, allí compartieron risas, juegos, historias, momentos, tardes de estudio... detalles de esos que nunca olvidas.

_ Un día de 2001_

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en su lugar perfecto allí donde los únicos sonidos que se apreciaban era el canto de las golondrinas y el arroyo haciendo su caída, llevaron ropa de cambio para darse un "chapuzón" como ellos lo llamaban, al ver el claro Isabella corrió y se deshizo de su mochila fue al columpio ante la mirada de Edward y dando un grito de ¡SIGUEME! Se lanzo cayendo de forma grácil y perfecta, al menos así le pareció a Edward que con una sonrisa en su rostro se deshizo de su mochila, su camisa quedando solo en shorts y yendo tras su querida Isabella... nadaron juntos, compitieron y simplemente se dejaron llevar por las aguas.

-Te tengo un reto Edward – dijo Isabella, haciendo a Edward quien se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados abrirlos de golpe para mirar a su castaña quien sonreía de forma tímida y mejillas un poco sonrojadas cosa que intrigo a Edward. Desde hace días Isabella tenia una idea rondándole su cabeza... sus amigas comentaban lo que se sentía ser besada, veía en la televisión pero ella quería saber como se sentirían los labios de su cobrizo sobre los suyos... así que con toda la vergüenza acumulada lo dejo salir, cerrando los ojos mientras las palabras salían de su boca...

-Te reto a que me beses – la castaña dio su sentencia con sus ojos cerrados esperando la reacción de Edward, que se hallaba estupefacto ante la petición de su Isabella, el lo quería, lo anhelaba sentir los labios de su hermosa castaña... todos hablaban de lo que se sentía y algunas chicas habían intentado besarlo pero el no quería un beso cualquiera el quería un beso de Isabella, así que sonrió encantado y dio unos pasos en el agua acercándose a ella, agitando el agua a su paso. Isabella al percibir el movimiento abrió los ojos de golpe viendo como Edward se acercaba a ella, sonrió y empezó a nadar alejándose de el... huyendo, haciendo de sus sentimientos un lindo juego.

-Eyy – grito Edward quien la seguía de forma rápida.

-Vamos Ed alcánzame – grito Isabella en respuesta quien seguía nadando huyendo de su cobrizo pero Edward era mucho mas rápido y le dio alcance sujetándola por los brazos haciéndola girar hacia el.

Cualquiera que viera el cuadro ante sus ojos no se detendría un segundo en dudar y retratar tan perfecta imagen... dos jóvenes chocolate y verde mezclados en una sola mirada de... _adoración_, la expectativa de un beso la anticipación de lo inevitable y la explosión de emociones en su interior cuando se unieron. Isabella movía sus labios al compas de los de Edward, el ritmo de sus corazones era el director de la orquesta que funcionaba en estos momentos en su interior tocando la mas grandiosa melodía, para ambos era una sensación sublime, sus labios unidos era como acariciar seda, tan suaves, tan deseables... el amor presente entre ambos, la inocencia que los cubría y el lugar hacia aun mas mágico el momento para ambos... un momento que no solo quedaría en la memoria de ambos sino en sus corazones para ser recordados y desempolvados en el momento preciso...

Ambos se separaron y compartieron en miradas sus sentimientos, sin vergüenza ni arrepentimientos por que eran ellos... tan solo a penas comenzaría a florecer eso que había en sus interiores.

-Gracias – susurro Edward... sonriendo junto a Isabella, sus miradas brillosas delataban el momento sublime que acababan de competir. Después de un poco mas partieron hacia casa de Isabella donde Esme y Carlisle esperaban por Edward para partir a su casa, ambos venían tomados de sus manos allí en esas manos donde reposaban aquellos anillos de hojalata... sus padres al verlos aun mantenían sus cotilleos de su futuro, de lo adorables que eran juntos... y una vez mas no sabían lo cerca que estaban de la realidad.

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__

Así fueron pasando días, que luego se convirtieron en semanas, meses y años... la castaña y el cobrizo cambiaban físicamente ante la atenta mirada del uno y del otro, inclusive debieron guardar como dos preciados tesoros sus anillos de hojalata y sustituirlos por un par de cadenas que para ambos significaban lo mismo _compromiso_, la de ella con una E y la de el con una B... así como cambiaban los sentimientos del uno por el otro eran cada vez mas grandes y notorios para todos aquellos quienes estaban a su alrededor; durante el instituto formaron su grupo de amigos donde estaban Alice y Emmet, primos de Edward... Rosalie y Jasper, quienes eran hermanos, Ángela, Ben, Mike y Jessica... todos conocían y aceptaban la burbuja que envolvía a Edward y Bella cuando estaban juntos...

Ella tenia 16 y el 18, próximamente el entraría a la Universidad en Seattle para no ir muy lejos de su castaña... su sueño ser un eminente abogado pero había algo que debía cumplir antes de partir a la universidad y esperar a que su castaña se le uniera, en este caso ella a estudiar Medicina y fue así como el día del baile de graduación del Cobrizo, con ayuda de sus amigos y amigas confirmaron con un nombre lo que ambos compartían... un noviazgo, una palabra simple para lo que ambos se profesaban pero que por ahora servía... y así comenzaron su camino ante los demás como una pareja... sus amigos estaban felices de que finalmente estos estuvieran juntos, sus padres Carlisle y Charlie estaban incrédulos mientras que sus madres Esme y Renee compartían miradas cómplices y entre risas susurraban un "Se los dijimos"

Un amor de esos que muy poco vez en el día a día, es tan fuerte que es casi tangible... va mas haya del deseo y el físico, lazos que se formaron y se mantuvieron para mostrarle a aquellos participes que si es posible un amor de para siempre. Si bien es cierto que había discusiones también lo es que no duraban más de 2 horas para una hermosa reconciliación.

Ahora ella con 23 recién titulada como Medico Cirujano con honores, su familia y su cobrizo totalmente orgullos, inicio sus primeras labores en el Hospital Central de Seattle... El con 25 y un reconocido abogado miembro de uno de los Bufete mas importantes de Seattle, ambos compartían las bonanzas de sus vidas juntos como siempre lo hicieron... compartían un hermoso apartamento en dicha ciudad, en ocasiones sus padres los visitaban o viceversa generalmente eran Edward y Bella quienes viajaban continuamente a Forks para visitar a sus padres, sus amigos, su lugar mágico, sus recuerdos...

Pero no todo siempre es felicidad y en la vida siempre habrá obstáculos que se atreviesen para permitirte saber que tan fuerte eres, que tan fuerte es un sentimiento y que tan capaces somos de sacarlo adelante.

_Hoy..._

Isabella había terminado temprano su turno en el hospital y tomo la decisión de pasar por su cobrizo al bufete para marchar juntos a su apartamento... con frecuencia esto sucedía cuando Edward era quien terminaba sus labores primero entonces el pasaba por su castaña, sin un aviso, sin nada planeado... una característica de ambos su espontaneidad.

-Hasta mañana Dra. Isabella – dijo Lauren una enfermera que laboraba día a día junto a esta.

-Te veo mañana Lauren que descanses – dijo Bella amablemente de vuelta.

-Con que ya te vas Bella, has trabajado duro las últimas horas, descansa cariño – dijo la Sra. Cope jefa del piso de cirugía donde Isabella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-Por supuesto que lo hare Sra. Cope, descanse usted también – dijo amablemente la castaña... la Sra. Cope una señora regordeta de rostro amable una persona de esas que te inspiran confianza por tener ese instinto maternal tan a flor de piel, siempre tenia buenos deseos hacia Isabella haciéndole recordar a esta ultima que aunque su madre no estuviera cerca al menos tenia alguien al pendiente de ella.

-Saludos a ese guapo cobrizo – dijo la Sra. Cope guiñándole un ojo a Isabella, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo y marcho a su auto para la búsqueda de su cobrizo.

Isabella se había vuelto toda una belleza, curvas perfectas, rostro natural y hermoso, cabello castaño que caía en perfectas ondas, sus profundos ojos chocolate aun lo eran todo para Edward quien a pesar de lo hermosa que se había vuelto su Castaña la seguía mirando con ese punto de adoración y amor que va mucho mas allá de lo físico. Por su parte Edward se había convertido en toda una figura admirable a la vista de la comunidad femenina, alto, de cuerpo atlético sin exagerar, su piel suave, cabello cobrizo indomable que era el paraíso para los dedos de Isabella y sus pozos esmeralda que eran las puertas de su alma, ella que lo había visto pasar por las diferentes etapas de su vida también lo veía mas allá de su perfecto físico... por que el amor de ambos estaba mucho mas allá. Isabella conducía el volvo de su cobrizo quien se lo había dejado esa mañana cuando juntos fueron primero a dejarlo a el y luego ella se dirigió al hospital.

Llego al parqueadero del Bufete y bajo con esa sonrisa brillante que anticipaba el encuentro que pronto se daría lugar; lo que no sabia la castaña era lo que estaba por suceder... un par de pisos mas arriba se encontraba Edward trabajando concentradamente en un caso de una señora que había sido estafada por la empresa a la que había ofrecido servicios... estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no se percato de la presencia de alguien mas en su oficina. Sintió un olor extraño colarse por las fosas de su nariz cuando vio a la figura de una de sus compañeras de trabajo y personaje que no era para nada de su agrado.

-Tanya ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Edward, quien miraba con el ceño fruncido a la aludida, no le gustaba la actitud insinuante que esta presentaba hacia el, por mas de que la había rechazado una y otra vez pues sus ojos fueron hechos solamente para su castaña esta insistía llegando al punto de la exasperación.

-Así me recibes Eddi, vamos se un poco mas amable – dijo Tanya acercándose a el con andar que ella creía coqueto pero que Edward veía como sobreactuado.

-Vine a traerte esto – dijo Tanya acercándose a el e inclinándose a su lado para dejar unos papeles en su escritorio y mostrar su patético escote a Edward, quien la miraba con reproche y un punto de asco.

-Puedes irte Tanya – dijo Edward alejándose un poco.

-Ah Ah – dijo Tanya quien inmediatamente se lanzo sobre Edward quien no previo los movimientos de esta, cayo a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de este y empezó a besarlo, Edward no movía ni un milímetro sus labios al contrario hizo el esfuerzo por apartarla en el momento justo en el que oyó un jadeo lastimero, aparto a Tanya y se encontró con la mirada profundamente lastimada de su hermosa Castaña.

Isabella subía animada, feliz de ver a su cobrizo, robarle un par de besos e irse juntos a su casa pero todo esto se quebró al igual que su corazón cuando al abrir la puerta de la oficina de su amado cobrizo se encontró con la escena mas horrorosa que jamás pensó ver... su cobrizo con... con esa chica, Tanya sobre el, moviéndose de modo sugerente y unidos en lo que parecía un fogoso beso, esos que ella sabia que su cobrizo daba muy bien... todo se derrumbo en ella, su corazón se hizo añicos, su vida, sus recuerdos, su amor de para siempre... _la traición._

-Isabella... ¡NO! - dijo Edward levantándose rápidamente y corriendo tras de su castaña quien había salido sollozando a paso rápido... la siguió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento donde ella se subió en el volvo y arranco a toda velocidad, el cobrizo sollozaba de ver a su amada Isabella huir de esa forma de el ¿que había hecho? Si tan solo lo dejara explicarse... no se debe juzgar por lo que se ve a simple vista pero lo que ella ha visto ha sido suficiente, tomo su teléfono y empezó a marcarle a la castaña... esta manejaba a toda velocidad sin un punto fijo al cual dirigirse sollozando totalmente lastimada, no sabia a donde ir solo manejar sin un rumbo fijo, su teléfono sonó una vez mas indecisa presiono la tecla y contesto la llamada.

-Isabella por favor, por favor, amor escúchame déjame explicarte, no es para nada lo que tu crees – la voz del cobrizo se oía lastimada, sollozante... se oía tan herido que el corazón de Isabella se encogió pero ella sabia lo que había ocurrido ella lo había visto...

-Contéstame, dime algo por favor... hablemos ¿si? Isabella... - la castaña oía la voz de Edward y lagrimas imparables brotaban de sus ojos nublándole la vista mientras conducía a toda velocidad.

-Dime Edward, dime que pensarías si hubiese sido al contrario – silencio fue lo que se oyó a continuación.

-Bella... no no cariño... yo te hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarte – Edward intentaba por todos los medios que su Bella le permitiera explicarse.

-No mientas Edward, no mientas... ¿por que? Lo arruinaste, lo arruinaste todo – un quejido de lo mas profundo de su alma broto llegando a Edward sintiendo ese mismo sentimiento lastimero, la había herido de la peor forma y no sabia como repararlo. Isabella se distrajo con el teléfono oyendo los sollozos del cobrizo, su vista nublada, su pie pisando a fondo el acelerador que no se percato de que en el cruce siguiente debía hacer alto.

Un estruendo se oyó la Castaña emitió un grito ahogado... un grito llamando a su amor... un grito que sintió Edward mas allá de haberlo oído, un golpe y el silencio...

-¡ISABELLA! - grito Edward al sentir la perdida, su voz ya no estaba... ¿que había sucedido?, sin pensarlo mas busco un taxi y con desesperación dirigió al chofer del taxi, sollozaba e intentaba llamar una y otra vez a su castaña pero esta no daba respuesta, sabia que algo había sucedido, algo malo, lo sentía en su pecho, en su corazón... su castaña estaba mal... un pitido en su celular lo hizo reaccionar.

-Alice – dijo Edward con tono ahogado por los sollozos.

-Edward, es... Isabella, estamos... en el... hospital – esas palabras fueron todo para Edward, todo y nada por que su mundo que hasta ahora había sido perfecto se venia abajo ante su mirada y sus propias obras.

* * *

**Bueno a aquellos que deseen leer sean Bienvenidas... Es mas que un placer escribir para Uds y que dejen sus impresiones, quejas y/o sugerencias e.e!**

No hay nada mejor para una persona que se atreve a expresar sus pensamientos e ideas en un Fic que los comentarios e impresiones de aquellos quienes leen por lo que yo les pido si es que me lo merezco :3 un significativo Review... Gracias!

**_Review... pincha abajo xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **

-_Alice – dijo Edward con tono ahogado por los sollozos._

_-Edward, es... Isabella, estamos... en el... hospital – esas palabras fueron todo para Edward, todo y nada por que su mundo que hasta ahora había sido perfecto se venia abajo ante su mirada y sus propias obras._

Un torbellino era lo que se desataba en el hospital general de Seattle, Edward llego al lugar con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, pago al taxi y corrió de forma precipitada al interior, quejas, reproches, regaños y malas miradas recibía por parte de enfermeras, enfermos y el resto del personal del hospital pero a el no le importaba nada mas que llegar donde su castaña y comprobar con sus propios ojos que todo estuviese bien pues se negaba a creer que su castaña pudiese estar mal, ella no podía abandonarlo, se lo había prometido.

El aviso de "_EMERGENCIAS"_ ante sus ojos le hizo acelerar el paso hasta que logro visualizar a la pequeña Alice quien se encontraba nerviosa y asustada, las indicaciones que hace unos minutos había dado el medico no eran muy alentadoras.

-ALICE – grito Edward – Alice, dime donde esta Isabella ¿como esta?, dime – sollozaba el cobrizo dándole sacudidas a su prima que empezaba a sollozar.

-Cálmate Edward – pidió Emmet a quien Alice le había avisado lo sucedido y se había movilizado de inmediato al hospital, el al igual que sus amigos que ya venían en camino, se encontraban con el alma en vilo – tranquilo primo, cálmate – lo tomo de sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarte.

La vista de Edward estaba nublada, sentía dolor, se sentía culpable ¿que había sucedido? El tenia que saber ¿como estaba ella?. Se derrumbo en una silla tomando su cabello entre sus manos desesperado sin saber que hacer.

-Edward – Alice se sentía mal de ver a su primo de esa manera, ella mas que nadie sabia del profundo amor que primo se sentía por Isabella y verlo así derrumbado le dolía.

-Alice por favor ¿dime que paso? ¿Como esta ella? - pidió Edward tratando de hablar con calma.

-Un accidente de transito, venia hablando por teléfono – Edward sintió como un cuchillo atravesaba su alma _la culpa_ – hubo un movimiento, ella iba a alta velocidad, no lo vio venir y bueno... - la voz de Alice se apago. Edward no era capaz de decir nada, se sentía culpable, atormentado... maldita la hora en la que Tanya había entrado a su oficina, a su vida.

-¿H-han dicho algo? - pronuncio el cobrizo con temor.

-Si – la voz de Alice no era alentadora y el corazón del cobrizo se acelero a punto frenético y desbocado.

-Esta inconsciente, una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, el brazo y heridas en el rostro – dijo Alice.

Nadie mas dijo nada, cada uno clamaba en su interior plegarias esperando por el medico, por una buena noticia, al rato llegaron Rosalie y Jasper, también Mike y Ángela... Jessica llamo pues ya había sido comunicada de lo sucedido, lamentablemente se encontraba en el exterior al igual que Ben. Los padres de Isabella lo supieron de labios de Edward y no dudaron en comprar boletos para un vuelo inmediato junto con los padres del cobrizo.

El medico salió y 7 pares de ojos se pusieron sobre el.

-Familiares de Isabella Swan – dijo el Doctor, vestía ropas quirúrgicas... aterradoras si la castaña pudiera verlo.

-Yo... Nosotros, yo soy su Novio – dijo el cobrizo poniéndose de pie. El doctor asintió.

-Mi nombre es James, soy neurocirujano y voy a estar llevando el caso de Isabella – dijo el Dr. en tono profesional, todos asintieron.

-¿Como esta ella Doctor? -pregunto con algo de desespero el cobrizo, el Doctor lo miro, la pena era evidente en los ojos y facciones del joven que tenia ante sus ojos, el amor que sentía por la joven que se debatía allí adentro era evidente.

-Tratamos su brazo y sus heridas de rostro, cuello y pequeños cortes en otras zonas, hemos sacado algunas placas para ver como va evolucionando su golpe, lamentablemente hay una evidente hinchazón en su cerebro que debemos tratar y esperar como evoluciona, no deben alarmarse por esto pues ante el golpe era de esperarse, debemos ahora tener paciencia y esperar a que despierte por ahora esta inconsciente y no podemos saber con exactitud en que momento va a reaccionar, la pasaremos a otra habitación donde iremos viendo su evolución – dio el Dr. James su diagnostico de Isabella y aunque no había pronunciado palabras graves o al menos no había hecho alusión de aquello, un angustiante sentimiento se apoderaba del cobrizo entumeciéndole en el sitio, el Dr. Se retiro y los 7 jóvenes quedaron allí.

Toda la noche y mitad del siguiente día había pasado, Isabella había sido trasladada a otra habitación pero aun las visitas no estaban permitidas, seguía inconsciente y eso atemorizaba a todos; Edward no se había movido de su sitio junto a la habitación de Isabella, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y el resto trataron de persuadirlo para que se levantara a comer algo pero resulto imposible, el cobrizo estaba determinado a esperar allí por su castaña y no había fuerza humana capaz de moverlo. Antes del mediodía con ansiedad y dolor plasmados en sus rostros aparecieron Charlie y Renee junto a Carlisle y Esme... esta ultima al ver a su hijo con su ropa arrugada y la barba asomando en su rostro sintió su sufrimiento y se lanzo a acunarlo entre sus brazos, el cobrizo se dejo envolver por su madre sollozando, dejando salir todo el dolor acumulado. Charlie y Renee se movían de un lado a otro preocupados por su hija, su pequeña... Carlisle encargo de buscar Té para todos, tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Buenas Tardes – pronuncio el Dr. James aquella tarde, se presento con los padres de Isabella y los de Edward.

¿Como esta Doctor, ha habido algún cambio? ¿Podremos verla? - pregunto una Renee agobiada.

-Siento no darles buenas noticias – un sollozo colectivo se oyó – nada ha cambiado, continua inconsciente, la hinchazón en su cerebro aun no cede, sus demás heridas están mejorando pero pediría esperar un poco mas antes de entrar a verla, por favor, es por su bienestar, entiendo perfectamente su angustia – dijo, Edward observaba al Dr. dar sus explicaciones desde un punto alejado de su inconsciencia, se había sumido en un estupor alejándose de los quejidos y de sus necesidades, concentrándose en su castaña, en su sonrisa y sus plegarias por que ella estuviese bien.

3 días, tres largos días pasaron desde aquel fatídico accidente que tenia a Isabella en aquella habitación conectada a diferentes maquinas y agujas en su cuerpo... 3 días en los que su familia y amigos no se habían apartado de su lado, tres días en los que Edward no se movió ni siquiera para ir al baño.

-Edward cariño, hazme caso por favor, tienes que comer algo, toma té o café, por favor... ve a cambiarte – Esme trataba de convencer a Edward acariciando su rostro donde una barba del mismo color que su cabello cubría gran parte.

-Mamá – la mirada torturada de Edward desconcertó a Esme - ¿y si despierta?

-Te llamaremos de inmediato cariño, por favor – pidió Esme una vez mas

-Hazle caso a tu madre Edward, Isabella no querrá verte así – trato de intervenir Renee quien siempre había sido como una segunda madre para él. Sin detenerse a pensar mucho y dejando su corazón y su alma junto a la puerta el cobrizo se puso de pie, estaba hecho un desastre... su prima Alice decidió acompañarlo junto Jasper. El resto se quedo allí.

Edward no quería perder tiempo, marcharon en el auto de Jasper pidiéndole que por favor fuera mas a prisa, este comprendiendo su ansiedad así lo hizo sin dejar a un lado las normas de seguridad, llegaron al apartamento del cobrizo... de Edward e Isabella y un vacio se sintió, rápidamente Edward sacudió esos pensamientos al recordar y alentarse teniendo fe de que muy pronto su castaña estaría allí de nuevo junto a el, riendo, cocinando, besándose en cada rincón, disfrutando del amor y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. Fue a su habitación mientras Alice y Jasper esperaban sentados en la sala conversando de banalidades no muy animados; mientras Edward se dejaba inundar por el aroma de Isabella que se sentía en toda la habitación y el baño, se dio una rápida ducha, lavó sus dientes, se cambio de ropas un simple jean y una camiseta, salió ante la mirada de Alice y Jasper caminando a la cocina para tomar algún bocadillo que haya quedado y efectivamente encontró unos panecillos que Isabella había preparado hace tres días, los comió con un poco de zumo de naranja y finalmente sintiéndose listo volvieron al hospital.

Perdido en sus pensamientos iba mirando por la ventanilla, tenia la corazonada de que muy pronto su castaña abriría sus preciosos ojos y entonces... entonces el buscaría la manera de explicarle que lo que ella vio en su oficina fue nada, por que él no había hecho nada, él le demostraría que no había faltado, que la amaba a ella solo a ella. Así perdido en sus pensamientos iba hasta que el sonido del celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, su corazón se acelero..._su castaña, _le susurraba su mente, con manos temblorosas respondió.

-Madre – dijo Edward con tensión.

-Edward amor ¿ya vienes?... es Isabella, ha despertado – eso le basto, colgó el teléfono y maldiciendo por no estar presente le indico a Jasper que acelerara; volvió a repetirse lo mismo que hace tres días, al llegar dejo a Alice y Jasper en el auto mientras el corría al encuentro de su castaña, jadeante y acelerado llego a las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraban Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Ángela y Mike habían tenido que partir a seguir con sus labores... a Edward no le gusto las miradas de ellos, su madre lo miraba con tristeza, sus amigos ¿lastima?, ¿que pasaba?... sin pensarlo giro el pomo de la puerta que lo separaba de ver a su hermosa Isabella, su corazón desbocado atronaba en su pecho pero la visión de los profundos ojos chocolates de su castaña lo hicieron respirar por primera vez con alivio, por primera vez desde la mañana de hace tres días cuando haba abierto los ojos y entre sus brazos se encontraba el cuerpo de Isabella envolviéndolo en su calor. Vio a Charlie y Renee a un lado con una mirada expectante y evaluativa, se sintió extraño, seria que ¿tal vez la castaña ya les había contado sobre lo sucedido?, volvió la vista hacia su Isabella quien miraba consternada todo a su alrededor.

Había abierto los ojos con pesadez, todo su cuerpo pesaba, intento mover sus dedos, sus manos, sus brazos y una punzada de dolor le llego desde su brazo derecho, logro ver el vendaje de este, frunció el ceño extrañada por lo que veía, miro a su alrededor y la visión de un hospital la dejo desconcertada ¿donde estaba?... ¿que sucedió?, no sabia nada, su mente estaba en blanco... vacía. De pronto una enfermera junto con el Dr. apareció por la puerta y empezaron a revisarla y hacer todo tipo de preguntas, preguntas que ella no entendía, estaba confundida.

-Isabella – reconoció su nombre - ¿sabes donde estas?

La castaña asintió.

-¿En un hospital? - señalo lo evidente.

-¿Sabes que te paso? - negó rápidamente. El doctor asintió con angustia.

-Hay muchas personas allí afuera que quieren verte – dijo James preocupado por Isabella, la hinchazón de su cerebro no había disminuido desde el accidente y le angustiaba una secuela mas de su golpe.

-¿personas? - frunció el ceño - ¿quienes? - ante lo evidente el Dr. quiso comprobarlo, asegurándose de que su salud estaba estable dejo entrar a algunos de quienes estaba afuera, lamentable y bastante angustiado se sintió cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas Isabella no recordaba a ninguno, los padres del muchacho de su novio tampoco fueron reconocidos y sus propios padres tampoco. Maldijo internamente, James siempre se comprometía con sus pacientes, eran un Dr. dedicado y reconocido por su amabilidad con Isabella no era la excepción una joven hermosa con una familia y novio llenos de amor por ella y ahora en ese estado, no era justo. Hablo con los padres de Isabella comentándole lo sucedido, la evidente perdida de memoria y como debían ser pacientes con ella, debían esperar y ver su evolución probablemente era una amnesia temporal.

Isabella se sentía confundida, muchas personas habían entrado a la habitación sin reconocer a nadie, empezaba a desesperarse sintiendo su mente en blanco, no recordaba nada ¿su casa? ¿Familia? ¿Nada?, ¿un accidente? Que demonios... No recordaba ni aquellos que decían ser sus padres y eso la estaba frustrando, quería pedirles a todos que se fueran que la dejaran sola, necesitaba pensar tratar de acordarse, veía sus caras y eran totales desconocidos para ella. A punto estaba de pedirles que se fueran cuando el pomo de la puerta giro _Allí viene otro _pensó la castaña, pero lo que vio hizo que su corazón se acelera reconociéndolo, lo que no hacia su mente lo estaba haciendo su corazón; entonces un nombre vino a su mente.

-Edward – pronuncio la castaña, un jadeo se oyó en la habitación por parte de Charlie y Renee quienes miraban con asombro como su hija parecía reconocer a Edward, este último estaba maravillado por el sonido de campanas de la voz de Isabella que había inundado todos sus sentidos, no escucho reproche en su voz, solo reconocimiento.

-Isabella – se acerco a ella, quien se asusto un poco sin embargo no le pidió que se alejara, por alguna razón que ella desconocía su corazón se aceleraba cuando el joven de hermosos ojos color esmeralda y cabello cobrizo se acercaba a ella.

-¿Como te sientes? - le pregunto con preocupación ¿se preocupaba por ella? Se pregunto Isabella, ¿quien era?

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto Isabella con curiosidad por saber quien era aquel que hacia a su corazón latir desbocado, intentaba recordarlo pero le era imposible, sin embargo sus emociones hablaban por si solas y en su interior sabia que el cobrizo que tenia ante sus ojos era alguien, alguien importante.

_¿Quien eres? ¿Quien eres? _Eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Edward, miro a Charlie y Renee que estaban asintiendo indicándole lo que ya su cerebro había procesado... maldición y mil veces maldición, pensó el cobrizo, su hermosa castaña había perdido la memoria y por su culpa, un sollozo salió de lo profundo de su corazón, volvió sus ojos a los pozos chocolates que esperaban por su respuesta y vio la curiosidad en ellos... entonces recordó que ella había reconocido su nombre y eso... eso era un punto a su favor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: ¿Quien eres? **  
_

_¿Quien eres? ¿Quien eres?__Eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de Edward, miro a Charlie y Renee que estaban asintiendo indicándole lo que ya su cerebro había procesado... maldición y mil veces maldición, pensó el cobrizo, su hermosa castaña había perdido la memoria y por su culpa, un sollozo salió de lo profundo de su corazón, volvió sus ojos a los pozos chocolates que esperaban por su respuesta y vio la curiosidad en ellos... entonces recordó que ella había reconocido su nombre y eso... eso era un punto a su favor._

La castaña esperaba por una reacción de su parte ¿Por qué se quedaba pasmado? ¿Por qué la miraba con tanto dolor en esos ojos verdes?. No sabia que sucedía a su alrededor su mente estaba en blanco, totalmente en blanco y solo su corazón le indicaba que algo pasaba con ese hermoso chico parado frente a ella, vio como la mirada de él cambiaba adquiriendo un brillo diferente y dio dos zancadas para situarse a su lado tomando su mano… el corazón de Isabella se aceleró y aquel simple toque le calentó el alma por reconocerlo por saber que era algo… que él era alguien.

-¿Edward? – pronuncio la castaña con recelo, solo ese nombre era lo que su cerebro indicaba, un nombre de ¿Quién? ¿De él?.

-Soy yo Cariño – dijo el cobrizo acariciando las mejillas de la hermosa y confundida joven.

Edward lleno de confusiones en su interior pero haciéndose el fuerte por fuera, fuerte por ella levanto la vista hacia unos consternados Renee y Charlie, transmitiéndole o al menos intentándolo, que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.

-¿Quién… quien eres? – le pregunto la castaña ansiosa por llenar de conocimientos el nombre y el rostro de ese hermoso ser que estaba junto a ella y que según los latidos de su corazón era alguien importante.

-¿Podríamos hablar de eso después? Deberías descansar – Dijo Edward con dulzura.

-Yo… - Isabella hizo el mas adorable de los pucheros, ella no quería dormir, ella quería saber, ella quería recordar… se sentía frustrada aunque reconfortada por él.

-Vamos, hazme caso – le pidió él una vez acercando su mano lentamente para acariciarle el cabello, ella dio un respingo pero no opuso resistencia por lo que Edward termino por acariciar el hermoso cabello castaño de Isabella, sabia lo que ese gesto provocaba en ella y rápidamente vio como sus parpados empezaban a pesar y a cerrarse no sin antes susurrar un "_no te vayas" _que le reconforto el alma.

La respiración de la castaña se hizo regular y la mano que sostenía Edward se soltó sobre la cama, él observo como a pesar de las heridas e hinchazón en diferentes puntos de su rostro ella era sencillamente el ser mas hermoso de su vida, ella iluminaba y calentaba su existencia y sintió la necesidad de agradecer a Dios porque después de todo no había pasado el extremo, lo que él tanto temió y podía permitirse tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Decidió entonces que no saldría de aquella habitación, que se mantendría junto a ella hasta que ya pudieran salir de ese lugar, a los pocos minutos de Isabella haberse dormido entro el Dr. James con la intención de evaluar el estado de salud de la chica.

Para él que siempre se había mantenido a la raya con cada paciente tratando de no involucrarse emocionalmente, se vio abrumado por la angustia y compromiso de cada uno de los familiares de aquella chica y estaba comprometido a hacer lo medicamente posible para que su memoria volviese, iba en dirección de la habitación y se limito a un asentimiento de cabeza hacia los familiares que aun se encontraban afuera.

James observo a la chica pacíficamente dormida y a su novio a su lado, sosteniendo su mano… era tierno ver la forma en que él la miraba a ella, para él un hombre con unos cuantos años de experiencia encima ver tal adoración era gratificante.

-¿Qué tal ha estado? – pregunta James dirigiéndose a Edward, Renee y Charlie.

Es Edward quien decide contestarle.

-Ha recordado mi nombre Dr. – dice el cobrizo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios - ¿eso debe significar algo bueno verdad? – pregunto el joven con la esperanza en su rostro.

-Veras muchacho, Isabella esta pasando por una situación difícil y que haya recordado tu nombre no podemos tomarlo como algo positivo, es algo que podía ocurrir tanto como no – explico el Dr. Sin saber que el hecho de que Isabella recordara el nombre de Edward era algo mucho mas de lo que un medico podía científicamente dictaminar.

Las facciones de Edward se descompusieron, él quería seguir creyendo que si era posible, que ella lo había recordado por alguna conexión especial entre ellos y no porque era algo que simplemente podía ocurrir.

El Dr. Examino rápidamente a Isabella sin profundizar para no despertarla de lo que parecía un profundo sueño y salió de la habitación con la promesa de que al día siguiente le haría placas para averiguar la evolución de su cerebro ante la hinchazón.

Esa noche Edward no se separo ni un minuto de Isabella, los padres de la castaña salieron a contarle al resto de la familia lo ocurrido con su hija.

Afuera todo era preocupaciones y hasta llanto aunque trataron de reconfortarse los unos con los otros, el número de acompañantes de Isabella había aumentado con la llegada en la madrugada de Ben y Jessica… si algo tenia la castaña era el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos y seres queridos, ninguno quería marchar, ninguno quería despegarse del sitio pero la verdad es que estaban cansados, se sentían mal por tener, algunos, mas de un día sin cambiarse de ropa y otros tenían hambre.

-Creo que considerando como están las cosas y que a mi hijo no hay fuerza humana capaz de moverlo de su sitio, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar – Dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a todos, él también se encontraba agotado y lo ultimo que deseaba era irse del lugar pero ¿Qué podían hacer?, mejor renovar energías y así podrían traerle ropa y otras cosas para Edward e Isabella.

Algunos rezongaron reticentes a dejar a sus amigos solos en dicha lucha.

-Mi tío tiene razón chicos – decidió intervenir Alice – es mejor que vayamos a descansar… Isabella quería que todos hiciésemos eso y si algo sucediera, algún cambio, sé que mi primo nos llamaría – todos asintieron ante Alice, era lo mejor, resonaba en la mente de todos… hecho esto se fueron marchando uno a uno, Mike, Ángela, Ben, Jessica, Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y por ultimo Carlisle y Esme que demoraron intentando convencer a Renee y Charlie que lo mejor seria descansar, finalmente lo lograron y el pasillo del hospital donde se encontraba la habitación de Isabella quedo sumido en un total silencio.

Pocas veces durante la noche los ojos de Edward se cerraron, siempre viéndola, el movimiento de sus parpados cerrados indicándole que estaba soñando alguna cosa ¿Qué podría soñar si no recordaba nada?, era una intriga… el cabello de la castaña estaba esparcido por la almohada y sus moretones iban cediendo aunque cada vez parecían estar peor pero para Edward ella solo mejoraba y se veía cada vez mas hermosa, él podía ver mas allá de sus moretones porque él sabia quien y como era ella.

En mas de una ocasión Edward intento levantarse y soltar la mano de Isabella pero extrañamente esta se removía y se aferraba a su mano como si su vida dependiese de ello, entonces el desistía de la idea se quedaba allí a recostado a su cama, cerca y lejos.

Finalmente la noche paso dando paso a un nuevo día, los medicamentos que le estaban suministrando a Isabella surtían efecto y ella parecía dormir aun profundamente, Edward decidió estirarse un poco y salir, afuera todo estaba en solitario pero la figura de Esme apareció en el pasillo y Edward la recibió con los brazos extendidos.

-Hijo te traje algo de comer – le decía Esme llevándolo hacia una banca situada a un lado del pasillo para que este comiera.

Isabella sentía su cuerpo pesado, al igual que sus parpados… su mente viajaba a miles de kilómetros en imágenes y sueños desvariados pues nada tenia un propósito, personas sin rostro, lugares desconocidos… solo una cosa la hacia sentir segura y eran las emociones que sentía con cada lugar, con cada imagen ¿extraño?... algo, pero eso extraño la traería de nuevo.

De a poco la pesadez fue cediendo y los ojos de Isabella abriendo… la luz le molesto hasta que sus ojos chocolate se adaptaron y pudieron abrirse en totalidad. _De nuevo el hospital_ – suspiro. Giro la vista a su alrededor y se pregunto ¿Dónde estaba el chico guapo? ¿Edward? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? ¿Acaso él tenia algo mas importante que hacer?

Renee y Charlie también hicieron su aparición, expectantes ante la posibilidad de recibir noticias alentadoras sobre la evolución de Isabella, al llegar observaron y se acercaron a donde se encontraba Edward junto a Esme.

-Buenos días – saludaron ambos con besos en la mejilla y manos estrechándose.

-Renee, Charlie ¿Qué tal han pasado la noche? – saludo Edward terminando de beber el café que su madre había traído para él.

-¿Cómoda? – trato de bromear Charlie aligerando un poco el ambiente tenso que habían vivido los últimos días.

-¿Cómo esta Isabella, hijo? ¿Algún progreso? – pregunto Renee dejando entrever sus ansias de madre preocupada.

-Lo mismo Renee, ella solo ha estado durmiendo pasiblemente – estuvo apunto de decir hermosa y pasiblemente pero con eso era suficiente, a Edward le brillaban sus orbes verdes cada vez que hacia mención sobre su castaña, ya empezaba a extrañarla, quería sentir de nuevo su mirada curiosa e insistente y la cercanía de su calor.

-Buenos días para todos – saludo un muy sonriente Dr. James, su sonrisa era sumamente adorable y cortes… suerte que les había tocado un buen Dr. Y no en términos de eficiencia medica sino en términos de calidad humana.

-Buenas días Dr. – un coro de voces saludaron.

-Iré a revisar a Isabella… ¿ya ha despertado? – Preguntó dirigiéndose al cobrizo, quien de inmediato negó sin saber que al otro lado de la habitación una muy inquiera Isabella se removía en su cama, angustiada, sola y sin saber absolutamente nada sobre si ni lo que la rodeaba… abrumada por la necesidad de saber y no encontrar nada en su mente, sintiéndose sola por primera vez desde que había despertado en aquel lugar y abandonada y profundamente dolida por la ausencia del cobrizo que el día anterior parecía tan cercano a ella.

El Dr. James se había despertado de buen animo… la actitud positiva y el apoyo que mostraban la familia de la joven castaña que había tenido el gusto de conocer aunque de manera tan desafortunada, le daba buenas energías. Asi deberían ser todas las familias, unidos apoyando a la joven, era una chica afortunada con padres, amigos y un novio que parecía ser capaz de dar todo por ser el quien estuviese en esa cama y no la chica. Esperaba con toda fe poder encontrar en mejor estado hoy a Isabella, le practicaría algunas placas y ver el progreso de sus lesiones, pronto quizá podría volver a su entorno y entonces recordar todo aquel amor que le rodeaba.

Luego de ver a algunos de los familiares de Isabella afuera se dispuso a entrar de manera sigilosa junto a una de las enfermeras para revisar el estado en el cual amanecía la castaña y recetarle los medicamentos, esperaba verla dormir plácidamente pero sus ojos vieron algo completamente diferente… Isabella con una cara de desespero intentaba ponerse de pie, sin importar sus lesiones, sin importar que tenia mas de dos días postrada en una cama, la vio tambalear y a punto de caer lo que lo impulso a correr y sostenerla para evitar el golpe no sin evitar hacer caer la tabla de anotaciones y la enfermera soltara un pequeño grito que logro a alertar a quienes estaban fuera de la habitación.

El cobrizo quería entrar pero su madre insistía en dejar al Dr. Hacer su trabajo pero él no iba a interrumpir solo quería ver a su Isabella, estar junto a ella, nada mas ¿Por qué su mamá no entendía eso? Pero todo se paro cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Isabella y el grito ahogado por las paredes de una mujer.

Edward fue el primero en aparecer en la habitación quedando pasmado al ver al Dr. James sentar a Isabella y acomodarla suavemente en la cama.

-¿Qué paso Dr.? ¿Cariño estas bien? – pregunto Edward empezando a desesperarse y a desesperar a una ansiosa Renee y Charlie que se encontraban tras él.

-Cariño – dijo Renee empujando a Edward para ir donde ella, pero esta no respondía al llamado de nadie, sumamente molesta Isabella se dejo acostar por el Dr. Y volvió su mirada fría hacia el chico que ahora parecía preocupado por ella ¿Dónde había estado?, no traía la misma ropa del día anterior, es decir, ¿se había ido?. El la había tratado con tanta dulzura, parecía tan preocupado que… cuando ella le pidió que se quedara pensó que él lo haría pero que equivocada había estado, probablemente el no era nadie importante en su vida, el tendría sus propias ocupaciones, Isabella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y la cabeza empezar a palpitar una fuerte migraña se estaba apoderando de ella, taladrando sus oídos y ojos con fuertes punzadas.

Edward que no había apartado la mirada de Isabella en los escasos segundos que habían pasado noto su rostro crispado por el dolor.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal? – llego a su lado ansioso por saber que pasaba.

James de inmediato al percatarse mando a la enfermera para suministrarle un calmante para su dolor de cabeza… minutos después la enfermera colocaba la bolsa con el medicamento, Isabella seguía sin responder a nadie… Edward entraba en exasperación y Renee junto a Charlie y Esme veían con suma preocupación todo lo que acontecía.

Los padres nunca desean ver a sus hijos en ninguna situación mal de salud, antes ellos pasar por cualquier cosa que el fruto de su ser y su principal adoración… ¿Por qué ella? Se recriminaba Charlie una y otra vez, ambos esposos eran ajenos a los hechos que de alguna manera habían interferido para que Isabella ahora estuviese en tal estado.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y la habitación se encontraba en total silencio y tensión, Edward desesperado no dejaba de pasar las manos frenéticamente por su cabello preguntándose una y otra vez que había sucedido, el Dr. Que había salido de la habitación unos minutos antes dándole unas últimas recomendaciones a la castaña solo había dicho que al entrar la vio intentando ponerse de pie. ¿Por qué?, Edward que no acostumbraba a maldecir, lo hizo en su interior angustiado y frustrado por la situación que se le presentaba.

Renee y Charlie se sentían realmente devastados al intentar acercarse a su hija y solo obtener negativas de su parte, Esme observaba a su hijo y luego a Isabella, viendo como esta enviaba miradas fugaces a Edward luego veía a su hijo que hace rato había dejado de intentar hablar con la castaña ante su reticencia y simplemente se veía frustrado… entonces comprendió que ellos necesitaban estar solos, tal vez eso les ayudaría, Isabella no recordaba pero su corazón iba un paso mas delante de su cerebro.

-Renee, Charlie ¿me acompañan a la cafetería? – pronuncio Esme, tanto el cobrizo como la castaña permanecieron impasibles, ambos ajenos en sus pensamientos. Renee alzo la vista hacia una dulce Esme que rogaba siguiera su petición, Renee a pesar de su reticencia y la angustia por el estado de su hija decidió que tal vez era lo mejor y llevándose a Charlie consigo salieron de allí dejando solos a Edward e Isabella.

Si alguien dejaba caer un alfiler probablemente escucharían como este rompía el aire a su paso y golpeaba el suelo… ningún ruido se oía en la habitación, Edward no tenia muy claro como proceder ¿Qué había sucedido?. Armándose de valor cansado del silencio y de estar en la ignorancia alzo su cabeza de entre sus manos para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de su hermosa castaña clavada en él, una mirada confundida y dolida.

Sin poder soportar mas esa extraña lejanía se puso en pie acercándose a su lado en la cama, Isabella le siguió con la mirada, su mente estaba llena de preguntas, se sentía injustamente enojada, el la había dejado sola, pero ella no era nadie para retenerlo… entonces no debería estar teniendo un comportamiento tan infantil.

-Bella – llamo Edward a la castaña con su tono de voz dulce, llamándola por el nombre que solían usar solo ellos, ella era su Bella, su castaña y él era su cobrizo. Isabella elevo su mirada hacia el profundo verde de él y vio la angustia y tristeza en ellos, dando un enorme suspiro pensó con claridad.

-Lo-lo siento – susurro la castaña con voz suave, su dolor de cabeza había cesado a cambio solo sentía una enorme pesadez en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas cariño? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto él tranquilamente, relajando su postura al notar que ella le correspondía, se sentó en el orillo de la cama y alzo una mano mostrándole sus intenciones antes de llevarlas a cabo, junto sus manos y finalmente volvió a sentirse completo.

-Creo que he sido grosera con todos, ¿podrías por favor disculparme con ellos? – pidió ella… ellos se habían comportado muy bien, se suponía eran sus ¿padres? Bueno, eso habían dicho y la otra señora… ¿Quién era ella? Frunció el ceño, no sabia nada, absolutamente nada de las personas que habían estado a su alrededor desde que despertó.

-Se-se han comportado bien conmigo y yo solo he sido grosera – repitió la castaña, Edward sintió su pecho oprimirse al escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

-No te preocupes cariño – acaricio su mejilla, provocando un suspiro por parte de Isabella ¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué la trataba con tanta ternura? – ellos no se molestaran, entienden que no recuerdas y saben perfectamente que todo esto es difícil para ti. Pero dime ¿Por qué te has enojado? – pregunto él.

Ella no podía decirle que se había enojado porque el no estaba, que esperaba verlo porque era la única persona que le resultaba vagamente familiar, que era lo único que lo aferraba a lo quizás fue algun dia. ¿para que decirle eso? Tal vez el solo estaba hay por compromiso.

-¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto ella, ignorando por completo su pregunta. Edward se desconcertó por un momento, escuchar la voz de su hermosa castaña, su mejor amiga y amor de toda su vida preguntándole quien era él le golpeaba como mil dagas directas en su pecho. Sin embargo se recordó a si mismo que debía ser fuerte por ella, por ambos. ¿Cómo decirle que era su novio? ¿Qué Vivian juntos? ¿Qué llevaban compartiendo toda una vida juntos?... tal vez solo conseguiría abrumarla, entonces ¿Qué le decía?.

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón que soy? – se le ocurrió preguntar el Cobrizo. Isabella no se esperaba esa pregunta… pero trato de enfocarse un poco y nada… sabia que el era Edward, su corazón se aceleraba cuando él estaba cerca, cuando el le acariciaba la mejilla, el cabello o simplemente cuando la miraba con su infinita ternura se sentía segura, protegida, en casa. Peor se avergonzaba de decirle eso y que el solo fuese alguien sin importancia.

-Solo se que eres alguien pero no se quien, por favor tienes que decirme algo ¿Quién eres? – volvió a insistir, ambos se debatían en ser sinceros, ambos se debatían en decir verdades… todo era demasiado difícil.

-Hagamos un trato – propuso el con una leve sonrisa – yo se que hay algo mas en tu cabecita, que lo que tienes acá – señalo hacia su pecho, su corazón – te dice mas pero no me quieres decir, lo se por tu mirada y tu ceño fruncido… si me dices eso y que te molesto… entonces yo te diré quien soy, ¿lo hacemos? – pregunto ofreciéndole su mano, recordando cuando hacían tratos en su infancia, apuestas, juegos y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese para matar tardes de verano.

¿Seria justo?, era información por información y realmente ella no podría perder mas… pues en esencia no tenia absolutamente nada.

-Hagámoslo – dijo la castaña – pero ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy ocultando algo?

-Si te respondo eso… te estaré diciendo mucho y tu debes hablar primero, no quiero trampas Isabella – reprendió suavemente tocando su nariz. De acuerdo parecía que ella no podría sacar nada de él antes.

-Yo-yo cuando te vi… sentí que te conocía de algo, un nombre vino a mi mente, Edward – él asintió – no se si es porque eres la única persona que reconozco pero… cada vez que te acercas me siento segura, no se quien me rodea, no se donde estoy, quien soy, si tengo familia, amigos… no se nada sobre mi vida y vienes tu y finalmente tengo algo pero entonces esta mañana pensé que estarías y no, pero lo siento, no debí molestarme comprendo que puedas tener tus asuntos, me siento torpe porque no se quien eres probablemente estés dejando de hacer cosas importantes por estar aquí y yo de por si enojándome por tonterías – dijo Isabella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en todo momento había intentado justificar sus reacciones. Edward sintió la calidez en su interior y luego la molestia, el debió haber estado cuando ella despertó, debía estar ahí para ella… por eso se había molestado su linda chica de temperamento voluble.

Edward acaricio una vez mas la ahora caliente mejilla de la castaña quien esperaba ahora la respuesta de Edward.

-En primer lugar no son tonterías, yo debí estar aquí cuando despertabas – ella negó con la cabeza pero el continuo – escúchame Isabella… no hay nada mas importante para mi que estar aquí contigo, eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida ¿entiendes eso? – el corazón de la castaña dio un brinco y jadeo en sorpresa ¿lo-lo mas importante? ¿Quién era él? ¿Seria su hermano? ¿algún familiar? ¿Seria su…su…? – se porque me ocultas cosas porque te conozco perfectamente, tus pupilas se dilatan cuando mientes y tu ceño se frunce de una manera que siempre he considerado adorable – continuo él pasando por alto la confusa cara de Isabella.

Isabella suspiro, no se sentía preparada para preguntarle mas, quería saber pero le daba miedo pensar quien quiera que fuese el y no poder recordarlo como debía.

-¿Puedes dejarme dormir? – pregunto ella abrumada por sus pensamientos, necesitaba descansar.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – pregunto Edward con las facciones crispadas por el dolor.

-¡No! – exclamo Isabella, el asintió… agacho su cabeza y dejo un suave beso sobre la frente de Isabella, se separo sentándose en una butaca sin percatarse de la silenciosa lagrima que bajaba por el rostro de la castaña.


End file.
